Salt and Ashes: July 4th Special
by CarryOnMyWaywardDaughters
Summary: Series of one shots loosely talking place in the Salt and Ashes/Paranormal AU. Pre-series schmoopy 4th of July drabbles with the Winchester family. John and Mary Winchester, and genderbent Sam and Dean. As in alwaysagirlDean and alwaysagirlSam. Don't let that put you off though, some of these will be pre-kids, just John and Mary fluff. Some entries take place during Salt and Ashes
1. July 4th 1974

Warning: this is completely un-betaed. This is not meant to be my best writing, or indeed part of the Salt and Ashes/Paranormal fanon. Well, it sort of is, but that's beside the point. The point is that i have more shmoopy holiday themed stories for you. I wrote these stories very quickly.

For whatever reason the 4th of July + Winchesters = Major plot bunnies. I've got lots of these up my sleeves, so I will randomly add one shots/ continuetions to this.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy the silliness!

* * *

July 4th 1974

The neon, rainbow hued bear stared down from where it hung. Giant and floppy armed, it looked rather forlorn. No matter how hard people tried, they couldn't claim him as their prize. Shrieks of laughter, the whirl of carnival rides, all passed it by.

"I'll win it for you." John stood, hands on hips, appraising the bear like he would a car.

Arm linked in his, Mary looked at him and rolled her eyes. "John, don't be stupid—"

"No no, it'll be great, trust me."

"These games are impossible to win, it's like throwing money down the drain."

"Mary, honey, I said I'd win it. I'm gonna get it for ya."

Mary covered her eyes. "Here we go…"

"What's it take to get the big bear?" John leaned against the counter, built for people much shorter than himself.

Keeping his game show smile on, the carnival worker glanced at the dog-tags around John's neck. When he looked up again, the smile turned nervous. To his credit, his enthusiasm never faltered. "That fine bear requires a perfect score! Ten out of ten, three rounds with the milk bottles, knocking each stack with one hit! What'd you say good sir, care to try your luck for only a buck?"

Mary snorted. "Yeah, for _only_ a dollar" She put her arms around John's neck, forcing him to look her in the eyes. "Johnny, I don't need it. The thing probably isn't even worth that much."

John pursed his lips, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Hmm…I'm gonna do it."

"John."

Looking apprehensive, but still thrilled to have a customer, the worker tossed John a plastic baseball. At the far end of the booth several blocks were spaced evenly, a house of cards stack of plastic milk bottles gracing the top. A deceptively challenging game, because if even one bottle stayed standing, you lost.

"Relax Mare, it's just like Baseball."

"John, honey, you weren't a pitcher."

"Doesn't mean I don't know a few tricks." Winding up the ball, he looked back at his wife. "Your confidence in me is very encouraging."

Mary stared flatly at him, hands moving to her hips. "Just throw the stupid ball, John."

He obliged, spinning to face the front and whipping the ball off at lightning speed. A noise straight out of a bowling alley issued from the milk bottles as the entire stack collapsed from the impact. Turning away from the slack-jawed worker, John grinned at Mary. "One down, two to go."

#

Mary and John stood in line for the ferris wheel, the gigantic rainbow bear displayed with pride. Mary grinned ear to ear, and it did John good to see it. She'd had precious little to smile about this last year, still grieving for her parents. Things improved before and after the wedding, but seeing her smile like this…nothing compared to this.

They still got odd looks when they went out. People thought they got married too soon after Mary's parents died, and maybe they were right. Most of them wrongly assumed Mary was pregnant at the time. When the baby bump never appeared, the story changed that Mary pretended she was pregnant to get John to tie the knot. In reality, marriage and family had been the goal from day one of their relationship.

The only dirty looks came from younger people that spotted John's dog-tags. Veterans weren't popular these days, and John wouldn't be surprised if someone spat at him at some point during the night. But, no one did, luckily enough. Still young and not having had the opportunity before, Mary and John made out on the Ferris Wheel, the rainbow bear forgotten at Mary's side. The flagrant display of affection earned them several disapproving looks that they never saw.

They had each other, and that's all that mattered.

#

Settled on the baseball diamond outside their old high school, John and Mary laced their fingers together. Looking at the stars, they waited for the fireworks to start. The rainbow bear lay beneath john's head, serving as a pillow. Mary huddled close to John, head on his chest, listening to his calming heartbeat.

A shrieking boom ripped through the night air as the first firework flashed. Cheers erupted from the onlookers surrounding them, children screaming with delight. Mary felt John flinch, tensing beneath her. Fiery tails of light sped into the blackened sky, each explosion reverberating through their bodies. John flinched at each one. Mary tried not to tense, stroking his chest lightly. As the tempo increased, John sat up unexpectedly. Mary ducked to one side. Scrambling up, John ran towards the parking lot, away from the fireworks.

"John? John!" Mary rushed after him. Having been on the periphery of the crowd, hardly anyone noticed them.

John stood a ways off with his hands braced against his knees. His breaths came shallow and rapid. He tried waving her off. "I'm…okay. Just…just give me a sec."

Mary didn't budge from his side. She gripped his shoulders. "John, look at me." He looked up, meeting her eyes. She cupped his jaw. "We can go, we don't have to do this."

John shook his head before she finished. "No," he gasped. "No. I want to be here. I want _you_ to be here." He flinched as a particularly loud, large firework went off overhead.

Mary frowned, pursing her lips. "Let's at least move farther away. Come on, I've got an idea." Throwing his arm around her neck, she hauled then both back to where they parked the Impala. With every shriek and explosion she felt him tremble. His pace faltered, then sped up. She knew it took every bit of self-control he had to resist running for his life. Slipping inside the sleek black car with John in tow, Mary closed the door behind them.

Fireworks still roared overhead, but inside the Impala the explosions were muted. John clutched the steering wheel, eyes distant and hollow. Mary embraced him, and slowly his racing heartbeat slowed to match hers. He released his death grip on the steering wheel, color returning to his white knuckles. Relaxing into Mary, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Better?" She mumbled into his chest.

Resting his cheek on top of her head, he nodded. Tracing slow circles on her skin, they watched the finale in silence. With the last starburst explosion, any remaining tension left John completely. He glanced around the interior of the Impala. "Hey, where's your bear?"

Mary shrugged. "Back on the field I guess. No point in going back for it."

John's tone turned teasing. "No point? Mary, we have a man down!"

"What're you _doing_?" Mary asked as John slipped out of the car.

Holding the door open, John winked at her. "Never leave a man behind!" He turned and sped off to the field, leaving Mary laughing in the Impala.


	2. July 4th 1979

July 4th 1979

"John, you ready?" Mary yelled down the hall. She and baby Deanna were ready to go, yet John had yet to leave the bedroom.

"Yeah," Came the subdued response. "Yeah…just give me a sec."

"Everything alright?"

Decked out in his dress blues, John shuffled out of the bedroom. Spreading his arms wide, he looked down at himself and shrugged. "Well, here goes nothing."

Deanna blew a raspberry, taking off her sunhat for the millionth time and tossing it to the floor. Mary cocked an eyebrow at father and daughter. "Well, I guess we know what Deanna thinks of that attitude."

Trying to hide a smirk behind a scowl, John rolled his eyes. "I'm just saying, this isn't a good idea."

Closing the distance between them, Mary smoothed and straightened the immaculate uniform. "It'll be fine. You'll be up there with soldiers from both World Wars, from Korea—"

"Which isn't that popular either."

"—And if anyone makes a scene, I'll give 'em hell."

John smiled as Deanna batted at the medals pinned to his chest. Putting his finger in her palm, he brought her pudgy hand to lips. Deanna cooed, smiling a toothless grin at him. "I know you will. I just wish we didn't even have to worry about it."

"You don't have to do it, you know."

"Yeah, I know. I told Baxter I would though, and I ain't about to go back on that."

"Then that's all there is to it, let's go."

#

Sweat trickled down Mary's back as she sat in the shade with Julie. They watched the parade go by, playing with Deanna. The six month old rolled from back to front and back again, sucking on her hands.

The sun baked the asphalt, waves of heat rising and shimmering. The student body officers from Lawrence High School went by, along with the various sports teams, cheerleaders and the marching band. Having spent a few years as a cheerleader, Mary had been in the parade a few times. It made for a long, sweaty morning. At least John wouldn't be walking. The veterans had a small float he'd be riding on.

A firetruck red hot rod came rolling by, a sign for the Auto Shop hanging from its windows. Mary picked Deanna up, waving to the car. "Look, baby, it's Daddy work! Wave!"

Looking up at the sound of her mother's voice, Deanna gave a slobbery smile. She bounced a little, arms flailing. Mary and Julie laughed.

"Oh, Deedee, look at the firetrucks!" Mary cooed, pointing to them.

A deafening, heart pounding horn answered before switching to sirens. Deanna startled, face scrunching together. She cried, turning to Mary's chest and cowering from the noise. Mary couldn't help laughing, holding her baby close. Stroking her back, she kissed the top of Deanna's head. "Aw, baby, it's okay."

Deanna continued crying, little heartfelt sobs that tugged at Mary's heartstrings. Mary rocked side to side, shushing her gently. Deanna kept crying through the firetrucks, the police cars, and the ambulance.

Julie smiled ruefully at her friend, speaking loudly over the sirens. "I never thought about it, but I guess those sirens are a bit too loud!"

Mary chuckled sadly, snuggling Deanna. As sad as her cries were, Mary loved when Deanna clung to her for comfort. The closeness, the heat from her little body warming Mary's heart. Indescribable happiness came from the fact that when anything happened, she was the first one Deanna reached for.

The parade rolled by, Deanna's cries not letting up. Probably a combination of the scare and tiredness. She'd be ready for a nap when they got home. As the veteran float rounded the corner, Mary tried distracting her with it. "Look!" She took Deanna's hand and pointed to the float. She could see John waving at the crowd, peering to find them. "It's daddy! Wave to daddy!"

Deanna looked, and another horn went off. She cried harder. Mary ducked her head down to kiss Deanna's cheek. "Well, that backfired." She mumbled into the side of Deanna's head.

The float was close enough now that John could see them. Julie and Mary waved until John's eyes brightened, seeing them through the crowd. He was less than a yard away. Mary tried one more time, turning so Deanna could see the street. "Babydoll, look, say hi to daddy!"

Deanna perked up, laugh-crying as she reached towards John. He laughed, waving to Deanna. Unused to John not picking her up the second she reached for him, Deanna pushed her legs up and down against Mary's stomach, breaking into tears again. John's head cocked to one side, registering her distress and the sympathetic pout on Mary's face. Without a second thought he leapt down from the float and loped over to them. Deanna's laugh-cry returned as he approached.

Surprised, Mary passed Deanna to him. Deanna's tiny, chubby fists gripped the pristine blue of John's uniform, and the glittering medals pinned to it. Mary laughed ruefully, shaking her head. "Well soldier, I do believe you abandoned your post."

John shrugged, rubbing circles on Deanna's back. "Well, I saw a _beautiful_ " he bopped Deanna's nose, earning a giggle. "Young lady in distress and couldn't help myself. What on earth happened?"

Mary closed the distance to the two of them, wiping a trickle of sweat off Deanna's face. "Oh, the firetrucks scared her, and it's naptime. You didn't have to run over here."

He waved the comment off. "Ah, who cares. The parade is nearly over anyways."

* * *

Little Deanna's reaction to the firetrucks greatly resembles my nephew's at that age. Quite entertaining (to me at least)

Again, not my best writing, but this is a pleasure side project to my other pleasure project so...I have to manage my time and efforts. This is purely for fun. Also, Big Marines as Daddies of little girls are some of my favorite things cause it's adorable, so there's that too.

*Girl from Mean girls voice* I just have a lot of Feelings.


End file.
